


reunion

by Pardotje



Category: Fighter - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: mix of headcanons for Fighter and All In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: For a moment Kihyun considers if he should go back again.He made sure that the other was okay and by dropping his backpack in front of the door, the other would know that he was doing fine as well. A sign that they still coexist in this world without having to interfere.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstersandmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/gifts).



> for my bro ♥

“I should've taken my jacket with me” Kihyun mumbles to distract himself from his own nervousness as he roams alone through the chilly night, heading into unfamiliar territory.

With every step he takes, his heart starts beating faster and Kihyun can't get rid of the thought that maybe his heart is saying 'yes, this is the direction you're supposed to go', picking up its pace the closer he gets to his destination.

Or at least that's what Kihyun wants to think, grabbing for every straw of hope that he is doing the right thing here.

That he isn't just opening old wounds to let them bleed again for nothing.

 

He walks past old warehouses and factories that were barely more than ugly eyesores in the landscape, wondering what their purpose was before they were cut off the electricity system from one day to the other, just like everything else outside the capital.

 

Kihyun very vividly remembers that night.

They had spent it like nearly every night, feeling muzzy from various kinds of incense in the air of the greenhouse, drunk on whispered promises, heated kissing and other things left unsaid – when the lights suddenly went out.

At first they didn't mind, embracing the dark, making it part of their ritual - until they realized that it wasn't just their greenhouse.

Through the plastic sheets they could see how the lights of the town slowly disappeared, one after another.

It had felt like the darkness had swallowed up every life and they were the only ones left in this world.

Kihyun will never forget how good he felt that night.

 

Nor would he forget the harsh days that followed when it hit them hard what it meant to live without any resources from the capital.

 

 

 

Kihyun stops as he takes a deep, shaky breath, his muscles tensing as he recognizes the unmistakeable sign that he was at the right place.

Even in the middle of the night it was hard to miss that huge, black and all too familiar X that was spread across the building that was something between a tiny warehouse and a huge shed.

 

He probably should laugh at how much the other clung to their past while most of them decided to bury and forget about it, but all he feels is relief that the other didn't live as horrible as he had feared over the last few years.

Even with broken windows that were poorly repaired with thin plywood, rather ugly attempts at graffiti covering the walls (some of them already withered under the sun, others very recently added) and a roof that probably barely kept most of the rain outside, it was still a solid place to live in.

 

For a moment Kihyun considers if he should go back again.

He made sure that the other was okay and by dropping his backpack in front of the door, the other would know that he was doing fine as well. A sign that they still coexist in this world without having to interfere, just like the way he communicates with Jooheon.

A gift here, a sign there. Sometimes Jooheon leaves traces of how Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Shownu were doing while Kihyun gives hints about Changkyuns well-being.

That way they didn't have to deal with the, most of the time, very dubious things they did to survive.

 

PANG

 

Kihyun winces, startled at the loud noise.

 

PANG PANG

 

His heart picks up its pace again, his hands shaking.

That loud noise origins from inside in a steady rhythm and Kihyun feels hot and cold at the same time.

_He's here._

Knowing that he was actually inside, just separated from him by a too thin wall, made it all too real. He couldn't turn back now, not when he knew that he was that close.

“Calm down Kihyun” he whispers to himself as he reaches for the door handle, trying to gather his courage to enter. What could possibly go wrong?

His mind immediately is flooded with all kinds of scenarios that indeed weren't worth the risk, but before he could make up his mind and flee, his hand just opens the door.

 

Hot, stuffy air hits him as he enters, filled with the scent of something burning, the loud sound of metallic pounding ringing even louder in his ears. It's barely brighter than outside, but still bright enough to find his path through the many shelves that are lined up like a hallway, the flickering light of a fire casting orange shadows onto the floor.

He tries to take a peek through the shelves, trying to see where that loud noise comes from, but they're packed with all kind of stuff. Cables, tools, screws, light bulbs in all sizes, boxes filled with plastic...somethings Kihyun didn't know the name of.

He stops at the end of the shadows, hesitating.

To his left the line of shelves ends, leading him into the area the sound and the fire come from. His grip on his backpack straps tightens.

What was his plan now?

'Hi, it's me'?

Or should he pretend to be all rough and tough now, just throwing the backpack in his direction as a greeting?  
He starts to sweat, his nervousness adding to the heat. “What should I do?” he mumbles to himself and suddenly it's quiet.

Kihyun holds his breath, waiting. He can't hear anything besides the crackling of the fire and his own heartbeat.

After something that felt like years and a sudden moment of bravery, he can't take it anymore and steps into the light.

 

Kihyun doesn't know what he had expected, but _this_ was far away from it.

 

Focused on some paper, surrounded by all kinds of tools, Wonho stood there.

Topless.

A thick leather apron was barely covering his chest, the holes in his tight black jeans showing unnecessarily much skin on all the right places.

This was _ridiculous_!

Kihyun was unable to move, wondering if he was still conscious or having a weird, but not entirely unpleasant dream.

The light of the fire defined Wonhos muscles in the most advantageous way, his skin gleaming with sweat as he turned his bare back to Kihyun to get something from one of the shelves, making him feel all sorts of things.

He would lie if he said that Wonho hasn't been attractive before, he wasn't blind, but this was on a completely different level, blacksmithing fantasies he never knew he needed aside.

As Wonho turns around to go back to his work, his eyes finally meet Kihyuns.

His mind goes blank immediately, all the things he planned to say forgotten. All he gets out is a shy, hoarse “You changed your hair”.

He painfully closes his eyes at his own words, running his fingers through his hair. This wasn't the start of their reunion he hoped for.

Luckily Wonho seems to be too busy to process all the emotions that are crushing down on him, and Kihyun feels endlessly relieved that the other hasn't changed too much. He was still as easy to read as a book. He could see that the other was seriously surprised, could see how anger flared up, suddenly turning into sadness and, finally, a smile as bright as the sun appears on his lips.

“Your hair changed too” Wonho replied and Kihyun suddenly feels like a heavy burden was taken off his shoulders.

Finally regaining the strength to move, he steps closer, heart beating hard in his chest. Why hasn't he tried to look for Wonho all the time before? Why did he waste nearly three years without him?

 

“What are you doing here?” Wonho asks, his voice filled with happiness as he reaches for Kihyuns hands, who interlaces their fingers without even thinking.

“I ...” Kihyun can't help but laugh, embarrassed about himself. “I stumbled upon a few still edible packages of Ramyeon and couldn't stop thinking about giving them to you.”

“Really?!” Wonho asks and pulls Kihyun into a hug, laughing out of pure joy.

Kihyuns heart grows at least two sizes bigger at that sound. God, how he had missed him!

 

 

***

 

 

They sat down on some wood pallets, Wonho clearly enjoying his Ramyeon while catching up on the events they missed the last years.

It felt good to talk with someone who was as close to him as Wonho. Even as a grown up, Kiyhun strongly believed that the bond of their clan was one of the strongest, even when things didn't work out the way they planned.

“Are you and Changkyun still...?”

Kihyun looks at Wonho, startled. Was he that obvious?

He sighs with a sad smile on his face. “No. We broke up soon after everyone left.”

Kihyun throws some wood he ripped off the palette into the fire, staring into the flames.

“Somehow we don't work as a duo. We still... we still love each other but it's just... complicated.

He thinks I baby him because I am worried and want to protect him all the time... what I probably do... and I feel often lonely even when he's by my side because I can't relax. I don't know. It was easier with you by our side somehow.”

Kihyun shrugs and looks up again. “Sorry, this is probably way more than you wanted to know.”

Wonho shakes his head, swallowing his noodles.

“No no, it's okay. It sounds like it was hard for you too. I envied you every now and then because I thought you'd have it easier because you still have each other. I know, that's dumb because it was my own decision to leave, but well.” He smiles weakly, remembering the fights they had before their group fell apart.

 

“Did you ever consider coming back?” Kihyun asks after a few moments of silence while Wonho seems to consider if he should open his second cup of Ramyeon or save it for later.

“I won't lie, I considered it quite often because I missed you too, of course I did, but I was scared.”

Wonho smiles embarrassed.

“Guess I was lucky that I'm _really_ better off here now since I got that power generator to work, which basically makes me irreplaceable. I not only have the knowledge but also the resources for the job I learned. Had to fight a lot for that.”

“Is that why you beefed up so much? From fighting?”

“Beefed up?” Wonho asks, not able to hold his laughter while rubbing his arms, suddenly feeling exposed. Kihyun just snorts at that, hasn't forgotten they way he looked like before he put on a not less distracting white shirt. Not that he could _ever_ forget.

 

“You haven't told me what you guys are doing, except, well, 'doing fine'.”

Kihyun considers for a moment if he should continue to change the topic whenever it goes into this direction or simply lie, but decides against it. He wants to be honest with Wonho.

“We're doing deliveries. _Any_ kind of delivery. You get the idea of how we make our money I guess.

Mostly me though, I … I prefer to keep him away from our clients.” Kihyun quickly adds, avoiding Wonhos gaze.

The older one just stretches his arms, picks up his still closed cup of Ramyeon and considers once again what to do with it.

“Must be nice to have someone who you can share your work with. You know, I have _all_ this _simple_ work to do, _all on my own._ I also miss Changkyun very much.”

Wonho pretends read the ingredients of his Ramyeon while talking, but Kihyun is well aware that he is waiting for him to get the hint.

But Kihyun doesn't want to make promises yet.

He had missed Wonho so horribly much, regretting that he hadn't done this earlier and he surely trusted him, but it was still too early for this.

 

“While we're already talking about work...” Kihyun sighs, suddenly realizing how tired he was. “I have to go home. I still have a lot to do.”

“No!” Wonho gets up, seriously upset, a pout on his face. “You can sleep here until the sun rises?”

Kihyun shakes his head with a smile and gets up. “I will come back soon with more Ramyeon, okay?”

“You don't have to. As long as you don't bring trouble, my door is open for you!”

He didn't want to leave either, but knowing that he could come back anytime and that he was more than welcome made it easier to say goodbye.

“No trouble? So I shouldn't bring Changkyun along?” he asks teasingly before he grabs Wonhos neck and pulls him down to kiss his hair without thinking. It came to him natural, like they haven't been separated for years.

“I seriously missed you so much.” he murmurs into Wonhos hair, refusing to let go. “We both did and I'm so sorry that we left you alone for such a long time. I would've understood if you would've been mad at me for turning up here after all that time. Our ways didn't separate in the best way.” he adds while running his fingers through the blond-blue hair. “But I will make up for that time somehow, I swear.”

Wonho keeps unusual quiet, head still down. It takes Kihyun a moment to realize what's going on.

“Oh no, no no no, don't cry! Hey, I said I'd come back, didn't I?”

Wonho nods, raising his head again. “I know. It was, just, ...” He takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling to stop his tears from falling. “For a moment it felt like nothing ever changed, and it just felt _so good_ , you know?”

Kihyun just nods, keeping his mouth shut. He feels how hot tears start to sting his eyes, but he forbids them to fall.

So he just gives Wonho a quick peck on the lips and squeezes softly his hand.

“Changkyun is probably already dying to see you, even though I haven't told him yet that I was going to visit you. You won't have to wait too long for us.” he assures Wonho one last time before he grabs his now empty backpack and leaves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "Something with the fighter mv and Wonho but I.M and Kihyun is fine too" or "Wonho just wants to eat noodles dammit".  
> I tried to include it all.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♪♫


End file.
